The Undergound System
by 0xFC963F18DC21
Summary: The RED Engineer has a problem with his teleporter. Little did he know that this 'problem' will take him on an adventure down under, in the most literal sense. He is going on an adventure to escape the SubNet. This is a Team Fortress 2 and Submachine crossover. Will update irregularly. Mild Language, Slight amounts of blood.
1. Prologue: Engineer's Teleporter Problem

**The Underground System  
a Team Fortress 2 & Submachine Crossover  
Prologue – Engineer's Teleporter Problem**

* * *

One day, in the RED team's upstairs resupply room of 2fort, the RED Engineer was having a few problems with his teleporter. Instead of teleporting its users to the exit teleporter, it deposited people in random places nearby. He could not find any problems with the teleporter, so it baffled him how this was happening.

"Darn," he muttered in frustration, "it still ain't working right."

He consulted his blueprints for any information he might be able to use to fix this teleporter glitch. The entrance teleporter usually receives signals from the exit teleporter to tell it where to transport the user. The Engineer decided to check for signal interference. Sure enough, there was interference blocking the exit teleporter's signals.

"Whoowee," the Engineer exclaimed in excitement at the thought of finally being able to fix the teleporter's issue, "I just have to change the signal frequency!"

So he did, and attempted another test run after checking that the signal was meeting no distortion or interference. He stepped onto the entrance teleporter. It took him to his exit teleporter, just like normal. The Engineer was practically ready to scream in delight. He decided to call it a day, since the fix took several hours, and it was 9 pm. He destroyed the exit teleporter and went to his room.

Little did he know, a BLU Spy crept up to the teleporter, intending to sap it with his Electro-Sapper to destroy it. The Spy applied his sapper to the teleporter entrance, cackling in delight, when he saw that the sapper suddenly flew off the teleporter.

"Oh no," he said to himself.

When he crept up to the teleporter, it suddenly started spinning, as if it was active, even though there was no exit teleporter. He felt unsafe, so he decided to leave the RED base.

 **The next morning...**

The Engineer woke up, remembering that there was no battle taking place currently, put down his shotgun that he picked up. His extradimensional toolbox was sitting near his bed, so he picked it up and carried it with him. He made for the respawn room near the balcony, where he left the entrance teleporter. He was surprised to see that it was running, even though he destroyed the exit teleporter. He curiously stepped on the teleporter, and promptly found himself in a room with yellow wallpaper that was hung in strips, with a device that seemed to be able to hold four triangular metal pieces. There were two doorways, and a ladder going downwards.

"Aww shucks," the Engineer sighed.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter to my crossover.  
Sorry if it felt short, will write longer chapters for the later ones. In fact, I might have to split the 10** **th** **part into 3 pieces, simply because it will take too much space in 1 piece.**

 **Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve.  
Submachine belongs to Mateusz Skutnik.**


	2. CH1: TBB: Pt1

**Chapter 1 Part 1 – The Basement Beneath  
**

* * *

"Aww shucks," sighed the Engineer.

The Engineer found himself in a brightly lit room. Strangely, it was brightly lit, even though there were no apparent light sources. The room was covered in wall-to-wall yellow wallpaper, and there were two doorways to the left and right of the room. There was also a ladder going downwards into another room. The oddest sight in the room was a circular device with intricate designs, and what looks to be cavities for four triangular objects, arranged in the shape of a diamond.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong, but I think I have to fill in those holes in the device," the Engineer remarks. "Where am I in this darn place going to get the pieces that fit though?"

The Engineer decides to go through the left doorway first, and was greeted with a room with similar wall-to-wall wallpaper, this time cream coloured. There was a pipe in the centre of the room, with a hole, probably for a valve. There was another doorway on the left of the room, which the Engineer went through.  
This room had pinkish wallpaper, and in the corner of the room, there was a grandfather clock-like piece of furniture, grey and tall. There seems to be two ropes inside it, with a pearl dangling from one of the ropes. The ropes were attached to a box on top, with what appears to be a set of small double sliding doors. He deduced that he needs to open it, somehow. There was a ladder going up, so he climbed up.  
This room had peach coloured wallpaper, and four equidistant parallel pipes were running their way up vertically to the ceiling. The pipes were yellow, and there was a valve behind them. The Engineer was suddenly glad that he brought along his toolbox, which is bigger on the inside than on the outside. This will allow him to carry anything he picks up. He picked up the valve and stuffed it in his extra dimensional toolbox, which also has his wrench inside. There was a heavy-duty steel power switch in the form of a lever, attached to the back wall in the rightmost part of the room, with some room between the switch's right side and the rightmost wall of the room. It had a small yellow pipe come off the top of it running into the wall on the right of the room. The Engineer threw the switch, but nothing happened.

The Engineer asks, "What was that darn thing for then?"

There was no time to answer that though, as the RED Engineer really wanted to go back to 2fort; to his teammates. So he climbed back down the ladder he came up in and walked back to the room with a single pipe in it. He took the valve out of his toolbox, and noticed that it fits in the hole in the pipe. So with a whack of his steel wrench, he fixed it into the pipe. **  
**

* * *

 **This was the 1** **st** **chapter's 1** **st** **part. Constructive criticism accepted.**

 **Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve.  
Submachine belongs to Mateusz Skutnik.**


	3. CH1: TBB: Pt2

**Chapter 1 Part 2 – The Basement Beneath**

* * *

The RED Engineer stood still for a few seconds to admire his work. He reached to turn the valve. It appeared to turn in the clockwise direction. Nothing happened. He returned to the yellow room with the strange device. The Engineer decided to go to the right-side door, and found himself in a cream coloured room. There were more yellow pipes in the top left corner, two of them running parallel to each other. They went up to another room, connected by a wooden ladder going up through a hole in the ceiling.

"Nothing to do here," he commented.

He climbed up the ladder, hoping to find something of use. There was only another big switch in the peach coloured room. He pulled it. Nothing happened. He clambered back down the ladder, feeling a bit flustered. There was another door to the right of the room. He allowed himself through it. There was a big machine taking up the space of the right half of the room, looking like a big metal cuboid, with pipes going in and out of it. There was a switch on it under some electrodes.

"Ain't going to hurt to pull this, I guess," the Engineer quietly remarked.

So he pulled down the switch. It simply came back up again.

He softly asks himself, "What?"

He decided to return to the yellow room with the device. The ladder going downward seemed like a good option. A few seconds later, he found himself in an orange coloured room, with a black-and-white drawing of a lighthouse hanging on the wall.

"Well ain't that a nice drawing?" The Engineer said, admiringly.

There were four ways to go from there. The right and left walls of the room had doors on them, and there was another ladder going down. He decided to waltz through the left-side door first. There was a pipe with what looked like three pressure controllers. He noted that the pipe lead to the room with the newly placed valve. A thought came to him that he may be able to do something, so he went and turned on and off a few of the controllers, turning the valve with each combination that he made. He soon heard what seemed like a pipe bursting. Back in the pressure control room, which had leaf-green wallpaper, there was also another wooden ladder going down.

"How big is his darn place?!" He asks as he went down the ladder, slightly annoyed.

It lead to an orange room with more electrodes on the wall, with a panel under it. There was what seemed to be a coin on the floor, so he picked it up and examined it. He found the numbers '4741' on one corner of the coin's intricate design of a bird-human hybrid...thing. The numbers he found seemed important, so he mentally noted them. He went back to the orange room with the lighthouse drawing. He decided to go through the right-side door. He ended up in a brown room with three pipes, and a ladder leading down. He climbed down. There was an electric fuse box in the top left corner of the back wall. There was a missing fuse in one of the four slots.

"I wonder where I can get this fuse," he says to himself.

There was a door on the right. The RED Engineer walked through into a yellowish room with a chest of drawers and a radio. He decided to try to open the drawer. It wouldn't budge. Hitting it with a wrench didn't help, either. The radio sat on the drawer, so the Engineer decided to turn it on. It played a relaxing string instrument tune, and the drawer underneath it slowly slid open, revealing a spoon. He took the spoon. There were two ladders, one leading up, and the other leading down. He decided to go up first. He saw a ring device with an orifice in the middle, with two green lights and a red one attached to a metal pedestal. He went back down, but not after examining it closely. He then went down the other ladder. This room had bright orange wallpaper. There was a broken pipe running through the room, with water leaking out of one end of the broken pipes.

"That's what made that gosh darn racket earlier," the Engineer realised.

There was a small white pearl in the corner of the room, so he picked it up. He remembers seeing a clock-like object that seemed to be missing a pearl, so he returned to it to place the pearl in. Upon placing the pearl on the rope, he heard a short tune emanate from the clock-like apparatus, and the panels on top slid open to reveal a triangular metal piece. It had designs intricately carved into it. He collected it. The device in the yellow room had four holes for these sort of pieces, so he fitted it into one of them; the top right hole.

He cheers, "Three more to go!"

* * *

 **I honestly never thought that this first chapter will take up multiple parts...**

 **Note: If you play Submachine 1, the number on the coin changes each play, so don't try to use the code here!**

 **Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve  
Submachine belongs to Mateusz Skutnik**

 **SPOILERS FOR THE SUBMACHINE SERIES!**


	4. CH1: TBB: Pt3

**Chapter 1 Part 3 - The Basement Beneath - Chapter Finale**

* * *

He cheers, "Three more to go!"

The Engineer went back to the orange room with the lighthouse drawing, and went down the remaining ladder that he did not visit yet. He found a room with cream-coloured walls. There was a switch, which he pulled. There was also a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it. It says:

" _last summer I went camping under the big waterfall of Kent. I guess this was a great trip for me, however some people do not understand why. Well, I did lose my left arm, but what the hell, I found out that I had a third arm. The invisible one. Since then I started to learn how to use my karma arm, and soon my skills were those of a master. It wasn't a surprise to me when people started turning their backs on me, since I was considered to be a freak and mentally ill. Funny thing, I can't tell them the truth, it would be like explaining the possibility of space travel to a goldfish. So I'm just trying to-"_

It cut off there. The Engineer deduced that it may be some sort of diary page.

"Funny, who'd leave a page of their diary here?" He asks.

He went down a ladder, which he spotted earlier. He was in a yellowish room with a panel with three screws in the corner, and two doors, one on each side. He went through the left-side door first. There was a mess of wires in this similarly coloured room, and there was what seemed to be a truck with an overly complex locking mechanism on it. He stooped to the four-digit combination lock on the right of the room, which was connected to the chest by the aforementioned messy black wires. He tried to think about the possible combinations, when his mind drifted to the numbers on the coin.

"What were those again? 4741?" The Engineer asks himself.

He punched these numbers in the lock, without really hoping for much. He was surprised by a creaking sound, which turned out to be the chest opening, to his surprise and delight. He looked inside, and found a solitary fuse in it. The fuse looked like it would fit in the panel he saw in another room, so he picked it up. He exited the room and slowly walked through the right-side door. There were four bells on the ceiling. There was a pedestal with four cubes in the centre of the room. He tried to ring the bells, but was just short.

"Darn. Screw my 5'6" height," the Engineer cursed.

He resorted to using the spoon to ring the bells. He just reached them that way. As soon as he rang the first bell, three of the cubes on the pedestal began levitating. He stared for a while; confused at first, then realised it was a puzzle to try to get all the cubes to float. He started to randomly ring bells to try to achieve that. He soon did, and a small door appeared on the pedestal. He pushed it open, and found another triangular metal tile. He whooped in joy as he picked it up. He quickly rushed to the device in the first yellow room to put it in.

"Two more to go!" He screamed in delight.

He suddenly remembered about the fuse he acquired, so he went back to the room that had a missing fuse in its fuse box. He inserted the fuse, and heard some sparks. He decided to investigate the ring device from earlier, so after rushing past the radio room and scrambling up the ladder, he saw another triangular metal tile.

"Well don't that beat all?" He happily said.

He quickly went back to the yellow room to put it in the device. He did just that.

"Only one left!" He happily thought out loud.

The Engineer decided to check that switch from before, which was attached to a large machine. As soon as it was pushed down, sparks flew between the electrodes.

He questions, "Now what?"

He paced around the room, thinking, when he decided to do a rather odd thing that no other engineer would do. The Engineer put the spoon across the two electrodes, which caused the electrodes to explode. He heard two metallic clinks, one from a small panel opening to reveal another triangular metal tile, and one from another room. He picked up the tile in the now open panel.

"Now where did that other clinking noise come from?" The Engineer thought.

So an exploration of the place was what the Engineer did, and when he investigated the room underneath the pressure controllers from before, he saw that the metal plate was blown clean from the walls, and that there was a switch under it all along.

"Will you look at that!" He exclaims as he pulls the switch.

A sound of a trapdoor opening (at least, that was what it sounded like) came from the top right direction from the room. The Engineer explored the place again, and found a new ladder in the peach-coloured room with the two pipes and the solitary switch on the left side of the room. He climbed up the ladder, to see a gem floating in the middle of the room.

"What is this?" The Engineer asks.

He suddenly felt a small tug in the back of his mind, and a mental voice told him that it was an Ancient Crystal of Wisdom.

"I might be going insane here, but I think it just told me that it is an ancient wisdom crystal," The Engineer says worryingly.

However, he thought nothing of it as he made his way back to the first yellow room to insert the last tile into the device. When he did so, the device powered up, making some tinkling noises as the tiles rotated and a glow was emitted by the device. The room went completely black for a second, with only the device. Then all the colours returned, revealing a new door on the wall.

"Holy..." was the only thing the RED Engineer could say.

The door was a pair of metallic sliding doors upon opening it and walking through, he saw that the tiny room was, in fact, an elevator.

"I guess it's time that I leave this basement?" He asks himself.

The Engineer pushed the button to go up, which the elevator did. When it stopped the Engineer pressed the second button underneath it to open the door. He saw a lakeside scenery at about the time of sunset, with a few trees. He took in the view for a while, happily taking in the fresh air.

Suddenly, he felt a strange force nagging him to look to the left of himself. He did, and saw a lighthouse in the distance. A mysterious swirling blue portal stood next to him. He resigned himself to his fate, and entered the portal.

Upon exiting the portal's path, the Engineer found himself in a lighthouse basement, in front of an arcade machine with the words 'Submachine' and 'See where it takes you' printed on it.

* * *

 **FINALLY, ONE CHAPTER DOWN, NINE MORE TO GO!  
It looks like the RED Engineer managed to escape the first part of this mess he got into. Let's see how he deals with the building he's in next chapter.**

 **Note: If you play Submachine 1, the number on the coin changes each play, so don't try to use the code here!**

 **Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve  
Submachine belongs to Mateusz Skutnik**

 **Updated 09/08/2016: Made ending less contrived.**


	5. Int1: Where is Engineer?

**Intermission 1**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in 2fort..._

The RED Sniper was looking for someone. The person in question left no trace of his presence after his disappearance. He spotted the RED Scout walking towards the upstairs resupply room.

"Oi, Scout!" Sniper shouted, "Have you seen the bloody Engineer anywhere mate?"

"Uhh, no," Scout replied, "I just woke up, is he freakin' missing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, didn't hardhat say that he wanted to fix his teleporters? He said something about them teleporting people randomly?"

"That was the last time I saw 'im."

"Odd."

They made their way to the resupply room, hoping to find at least some clue of how he ended up there. On the way, Scout noticed something on the floor near the doorway to the balcony of the base. It was an electro-sapper.

"What's this doing here?" He asks himself, "Yo snipes, why is this sapper here?"

"What? A sapper? An enemy spy's been 'round here," Sniper replied. He added, "I found this here too, look,"

"An inactive teleporter? Oh this ain't good."

"What're you thinking?"

"I think hardhat's teleporter problem may have put him in a pickle."

"So you're saying..."

"...That hardhat's gone because his teleport acted up," Scout completed.

They both stood there, wondering where the RED Engineer went after taking his faulty teleporter...

* * *

 **I'll probably make one of these at the end of each chapter.  
Don't worry, these intermissions will be important later.**

 **Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve**

 **P.S. Thanks for the favourite** _ **Invader Viceroy**_ **!**


	6. CH2: TBL: Pt1

**Chapter 2 - The Buried Lighthouse - Part 1**

 **NOTE: I won't use anymore dialogue except in intermissions because they seem a little unnecessary. Also, I forgot to mention, BRITISH SPELLINGS are used here. I'm also making items that the RED Engineer gets to be a bit more obvious. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

The Engineer is in a disused-looking red-walled stone room. There was an archway on the left bordered by brown, carved masonry. In front of him at the moment was an arcade machine with the text 'Submachine' and 'See where it takes you' written on it. The screen seems to show a monochrome version of the lakeside forest he was in moments ago. He starts asking himself whether or not he just exited from the machine's game.

The Engineer checked his pockets on his overalls, and he found the diary page he left in one of the pockets from inside that basement. He also found the Wisdom Crystal he found in the secret room in the basement. He was mildly surprised that the items transferred themselves into reality, since in his eyes as an engineer with several PhDs, it shouldn't be possible.

There was a repetitive ambient sound of insect noises, like in a forest. It didn't seem natural at all. He went through the archway to the next room.

The room had a plug and a light on the wall. The room had two archways on either side, going to other rooms. There was a silver phonograph on the floor, plugged into the wall and currently playing a wax cylinder. It seemed to be the source of the repetitive ambient sound.

The Engineer reaches down and presses the stop button. It did nothing to halt the ever-looping sound. He looks closed and it seems that there is a part missing from the phonograph, which disabled its stop button.

He goes over to the next room, and there was nothing that immediately catches his eye. However, he spots an arrow pointing up on the wall with indecipherable writing on it. He ignores this and moves on to the next room.

This room had a weird device in the centre of it. It had some sort of a holder, in the shape of a semicircle arc. It was wired to a metal box on the floor, with an orifice on the top. Strangely enough, there was a bricked-up doorway behind this device. He moves on through yet another archway on the left.

The only way to go from this room is to go through some stairs, which he did so. It led to a small chamber with a red, gold and white decorative chair. The roof was carved from a white stone, with intricate designs in it. There was a cog wheel on the floor, which the Engineer picked up.

 **-ITEM: 'Cog Wheel' collected-**

The Engineer went back down the stairs and into the room with the bricked-up doorway. He examined the holder further, and decided that the Wisdom Crystal might be able to fit in it. He puts the crystal in the slot. With a swoosh sound, the metal box extends a small podium with a white spheroid which the Engineer tried to pick it up. The spheroid temporarily defies the laws of gravity and levitates. It promptly fell back into its slot on the podium. A sound not unlike an extendable ladder falling is heard from the next room.

The Engineer is tired of the insect sounds, so he went back to the phonograph, and inserted the cog wheel into a small slot in the front of it. It fit perfectly. He tried the stop button again. It worked.

He goes to the room that had the ladder extension sound echoing from it, and sees a ladder in front of the arrow on the wall. He climbs up the ladder, to find two wooden platforms. There was one platform on the left, another one on the right.

He goes left first, and is met with a chasm, barely lit by a single lamp. He decides to go over to the right instead. Here, he found a machine with several large switches and antennae. There were a lot of wires plugged into it, too. The Engineer notices some text on the bottom of the machine, which read as:

"c = 3"

He was slightly confused by this, as he was wondering why someone would assign a variable on a machine which was not functioning. He kept the number on the back of his mind though.

There was another ladder going up on this platform, so he climbed up, rung by rung. He decided to stop for a moment when he sees two pipe exits in the wall, one on top of the other. One of these pipe exits were barred (top pipe), the other was not. He climbed through the open pipe hole, lugging his toolbox along with him.

The Engineer found himself in a sewer tunnel. He carried on moving until he reaches a dead end. There was a key on the floor, so he picked it up and pocketed it.

 **-ITEM: 'Room Key' collected-**

He exits the sewer tunnel, and goes back onto the ladder. He continues climbing up, and sees a locked pipe. He tries the key in it. It didn't fit the lock. There was a ledge on the right. He jumps onto it.

There was a hole in the wall, with a silver fork in it. He puts this fork in his toolbox.

 **-ITEM: 'Fork' collected-**

Looking over the precipice next to the ledge, he sees a strange set of runes, which he paid no heed to. He climbed up the ladder again. He ends up in a room with the walls and floor made of blue tiles. There was another ladder on the wall going up, and to his left, there was a doorway hollowed into the wall.

 **[End Chapter 2 Part 1]**

* * *

 **Engineer's Inventory (Pockets and Toolbox):**

 _Wrench  
Diary Page (ripped)  
Fork  
Room Key_

 **Information Snippets:**

 _"c = 3"_

 **Team Fortress 2 and its characters belongs to Valve Software.  
Submachine and its characters belongs to Mateusz Skutnik.**

 **[GAME SAVED to Slot 1]**

 **P.S. How was the no dialogue? Also, thanks for the review, follow and favourite Bayoboo, and the review from Invader Viceroy!** **  
**


End file.
